


Pay Up

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Aimie Humphrey:<br/>Pairing: Harry/Draco/Severus<br/>Plotlines: 7) A poker debt has to be paid and 11) Harry and Draco buy a naughty present for their lover</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pay Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Aimie Humphrey:  
> Pairing: Harry/Draco/Severus  
> Plotlines: 7) A poker debt has to be paid and 11) Harry and Draco buy a naughty present for their lover

“Yes, I do remember. But does it have to be tonight?” Severus asked, almost begged as he knew that he was going to be fucked really hard by the feral look in Harry’s eyes.

“Yes, it will happen tonight. Give me the position you were just in, only now with Draco laying on his back,” Harry instructed, leaving no room for objections. “You see Draco and I had also bought a gift for you.”

Severus straddled Draco and couldn’t help but shiver at the way Harry said the word gift. He was startled when something tight surrounded his cock and he looked down.

“That’s a cock ring, Sev. It prevents you from coming, until I take it off,” Harry answered the silent question and watched with mirth how Severus fondled the leather as well as himself. He slapped the hand away and pushed the older man gently forward until he was kissing Draco.

Harry slicked Draco’s cock with his pre-come and pressed it into Sev’s still wet and stretched hole. The Potions Master moaned throughout the kiss as he was being filled again in one night. He tensed slightly when he remembered what his debt was.

“Sev, it will be okay,” Harry crooned in his lover’s ear as he felt the tense back. He slipped his fingers along Draco’s cock and stretched him further until he was satisfied.

Severus moaned as Harry’s cock head popped in along Draco’s. He shivered as he was stretched to the limit.

Draco felt the skin of Harry’s cock stroke his and hissed as the cock heads bumped into each other.

Harry moved first, his cock pulling out and the moment he pushed back in, Draco pulled out. They found their rhythm fairly quickly, but continued slowly to let their lover get used to the feeling of being double filled.

Severus screamed when Draco’s cock hit his nub inside every time he pushed in and out. He would have come several times if it weren’t for the cock ring. He started begging for Harry to take the ring off and he mewled when he felt fingers stroking his cock.

“Please, Harry! Take it off. Please, oh YES!” Severus babbled as the pressure from the ring disappeared and he came hard, shooting his semen onto the blonde’s chest.

Draco groaned at the tight hold on his cock and climaxed, filling his lover. He mewled when Harry’s cock stroked his now sensitive and soft cock, sending sparks through his body.

Harry moved a bit faster as Draco had pulled out and he slipped deep inside the wet heat. After a few more hard thrusts, he came howling his lovers’ names before collapsing on top of them.

When Harry and Draco came to themselves, they kissed Sev’ neck and mouth before realising that the older man had passed out. Harry did a cleaning spell before levitating their previous burden to the bed. Draco snuggled against Sev’s side before a remark made them chuckle.

“I know now that all my students will giggle every time I walk by. I’m never going to be walking normally again. You two just fucked me really hard,” Severus mumbled before falling asleep.


End file.
